Side Story of Perasaan: Cinta
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: AU/Bertemu dengannya membuatku merasakan gejolak aneh bernama cinta./"Sebenarnya, ayah ingin menjodohkanmu dengan gadis ini—"/Anak? Cucu? Keluarga Kecil? Astaga, Ayah dan anak sama saja gilanya. Bedanya, ia juga membuat jantungku turut berdentum kencang./—Rukia's POV


Aku mendapatinya berdiri di tengah sosok anak-anak dengan sekantung coklat di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kepayahan tatkala bocah-bocah kecil tersebut mulai menarik-narik ujung pakaian yang dikenakannya. Namun hal itu tidak menutupi fakta dari kedua matanya yang berbinar riang saat melakukan kegiatan sosial tersebut.

Ketika para bocah yang kulihat bersamanya itu adalah anak-anak dari panti asuhan yang sering kukunjungi setiap akhir bulan, aku berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar orang yang baik. Kemudian, yang kusadari saat itu hanyalah satu.

Detak jantungku mulai berdentum kencang tidak beraturan.

**##**

**.**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Side Story of Perasaan **

**Cinta oleh Clarette Yurisa**

_[saat rasa mendesir dalam dadaku menyentuh tepat di pusat hatiku]_

_**A**__U, __**O**__O__**C**__, A__**l**__u__**r**__ K__**e**__c__**e**__p__**e**__t__**a**__n, __**P**__e__**n**__d__**e**__k, __**T**__y__**p**__o__**s**_

—_with __**Rukia'**__s POV_

.

**.**

**##**

Mungkin aku sudah jatuh pada pandangan pertama saat aku mengenalnya kala senja itu. Rasa berdebar-debar yang bertalu-talu di dadaku kembali kurasakan tatkala benakku kembali memikirkannya. Astaga, belum mengenalnya saja, ia sudah membuatku sebegini gilanya.

Tuhan memang baik, pikirku saat itu. Entah karena hal apa, kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja di koridor kampus. Memang benar-benar tidak disengaja, karena pertemuan pertama—atau patut kusebut kedua 'kah?—kami, ia justru menabrakku hingga aku terjatuh berikut dengan buku-buku yang tengah kubawa.

Aku terpana untuk beberapa detik sebelum bangkit dan memunguti bukuku yang terjatuh. Pemuda itu tidak diam saja. Ia turut membantuku bahkan terus mengucapkan maaf karena tidak sengaja menabrakku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar permintaan maafnya. Kujulurkan jemari tanganku yang mungil sambil berujar, "namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Ia menerima uluran tanganku. "Tidak masalah," ucapnya masih dengan nada bersalah—namun aku merasa ada nada senang yang turut keluar dari kalimatnya. "Lagipula, itu semua adalah salahku yang menabrakmu. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Jadi, namanya Ichigo, aku mulai membatin.

"Kau tahu, kau seperti sebuah cahaya dalam kehidupan yang gelap."

Mendengar kalimatnya, sontak aku tersipu malu sembari tersenyum tipis. Demi Tuhan, dia mau membuat jantungku rusak. Aku rasa debaran jantungku sudah seperti kecepatan orang yang tengah berlari kencang. Yah, memang bukan 'aku rasa' lagi, tetapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Dasar! Jahat sekali dia sudah membuatku seperti ini. Tapi… aku suka.

Sesaat aku berpikir, apa sih yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda ini? Tidakkah ia merasa malu atau gugup seperti yang kurasakan? Oke, mungkin hanya aku saja yang merasakan perasaan ini. _Kami-sama_, ada apa sih dengan Kuchiki Rukia ini?

Aku menghembuskan nafasku, mencoba bersikap tenang. Semakin sulit rasanya tatkala aku harus merasa cukup dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan waktu itu. Karena sampai detik ini, aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Kalau dihitung, sudah sekitar tujuh minggu lamanya. Astaga, dosa apa sih yang sudah kulakukan? Kenapa _Kami-sama_ dengan teganya membuatku seperti ini?

Seperti hidup segan, mati tak mau. Oke, mungkin aku salah peribahasa. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan rindu yang tak terkirakan pada pemuda itu. Aku memang baru bertemu dua kali dengannya, namun rasanya bisa terasa sedahsyat ini. Perasaanku menggebu-gebu, seolah tak mampu lagi untuk dibendung. Tak mampu lagi untuk kutahan. Aku barutahu kalau mencintai seseorang rasanya bisa seperti ini. Eh? Tunggu, apa aku barusaja mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta?

"Rukia, hari ini kau temani Byakuya_-sama_ menemui rekan kerjanya, ya?"

Sosok Hisana-_neesan_ muncul di pintu kamarku yang memang sengaja tidak kututup. Perkataannya membuat alam benakku kembali menghadapi realita. Keningku berkerut, "_Ne, _kenapa aku? Memangnya _Nee-chan_ sedang ada acara lain?" tanyaku bingung.

Wanita yang berwajah bak pinang dibelah dua denganku ini tersenyum tipis. "Hari ini _Nee-chan_ tidak sedang ada acara apapun. Hanya saja, Byakuya _-sama _yang meminta _Nee-chan_ untuk mengatakan padamu agar kau menemaninya," tuturnya panjang-lebar.

"Eeeh?" aku terlonjak kebingungan. "Ta-tapi…"

"Rukia-_chan_ mau 'kan menemani Byakuya-_sama_?"

Ragu, aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Dalam hati aku bergumam, tumben sekali _Nii-sama _memintaku menemaninya. Sebenarnya aku merasa malas dan ingin menolak, mengingat aku di sana pasti hanya menjadi pendengar tanpa perlu mengatakan apapun. Sudah terbayang kebosanan tersebut dalam memoriku, namun kalau mau membatalkan sekarang juga percuma. Aku sudah terlanjur menyetujuinya.

Hanya saja, kali ini aku harus berterima kasih pada semua pihak. Pada _Nii-sama, Nee-chan, Kami-sama_ serta pada diriku sendiri yang menyetujui permintaan _Nee-chan_. Karena di sini, aku menemukan sosoknya kembali. Ia terlihat lebih tampan dari waktu terakhir kali bertemu. Sedikit banyak aku mengutuk rasa malu yang menghampiriku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau wajahku kembali tersipu. Masa bodo, begitulah pikirku, yang penting aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Sebenarnya, ayah ingin menjodohkanmu dengan gadis ini. Namanya Kuchiki Rukia dan seperti yang sudah ayah katakan sebelumnya padamu, Byakuya adalah suami dari kakak Rukia," sosok Pria yang duduk di hadapanku menuturkan kalimatnya.

Aku terperanjat. Dijodohkan? Dengan Ichigo?

Astaga, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin berteriak kesenangan. Kalau ada bantal, aku ingin menggigitnya demi meredam euforia yang hadir mengelilingiku. _Kami-sama_ benar-benar _perfect_, batinku kembali menjerit kesenangan.

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya," perkataan Ichigo memotong euforiaku yang pada awalnya memang sudah tertahan.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau seperti itu. Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian berdua?" ayahnya bertanya dengan antusias.

Sejauh mana? Sejauh mana? Aku tersenyum mengejek diriku sendiri. Aku saja baru mengenal namanya. "Belum sejauh yang Paman bayangkan, kurasa," aku menyahut singkat sambil berusaha tersenyum tipis. Padahal? Dalam hati aku batal memuji _Kami-sama _dengan kata _perfect_ku sebelumnya. Kenapa sih, takdir tidak membuatku mengenal Ichigo lebih jauh. Jadi, kalau ditanya aku bisa pamer dengan bilang, hubungan kami sudah sejauh yang paman bayangkan.

Ah, khayalanku ketinggian.

Kuputuskan untuk memandangi mata musim gugur milik pemuda tersebut, dan ternyata ia juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Benar, mata kami saling bersirobok dan kami berdua sama-sama enggan untuk mengalihkan perhatian kami.

Aku mendengar Ayahnya menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "kupikir hubungan kalian sudah sangat jauh. Masalah perjodohan ini, kami berdua tidak memaksa. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar menginginkan kalian berdua menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama anak-cucu kalian nanti."

Kalimatnya membuat wajahku memerah dengan cepat begitupula dengan Ichigo. Kami saling mengalihkan pandangan kami. Dalam hati, aku kembali merutuk, kenapa dia bisa bicara segampang itu? Anak? Cucu? Astaga, wajahku pasti sudah lebih merah lagi dari yang sebelumnya.

"Jadi, Rukia, apakah kau bersedia untuk menikah dengan Ichigo nantinya?"

Mau! Tentu saja aku mau. Namun, aku berpikir. Kalau aku langsung menyetujuinya, bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Apa dia juga akan menyetujuinya?

"Aku bersedia, Kak," aku menjawab dengan nada pasti. "Namun bila Ichigo menolak—"

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak," aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba memotong kalimatku. Mau marah? Tentu saja aku tidak akan marah. Justru aku memang menginginkan kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku bersedia menikah dan membangun keluarga kecil di masa mendatang bersama dengan Rukia."

Hanya saja, membangun keluarga kecil? Astaga, pemuda ini sama gilanya dengan Ayahnya. Sama-sama mampu membuat wajahku memerah. Bedanya, ia juga membuat jantungku turut berdentum kencang. Sepulang dari sini, sepertinya aku harus minta izin pada _Nii-sama _untuk pergi ke dokter jantung. Dia benar-benar mau membuatku mati. Mati kesenangan, tentunya.

.

End

.

Yak, kembali mencapai ending dengan sangatamatsangat gajenya. Hehehe, ini fict pertama Yurisa di tahun ini loh, _Minna_. Jadi kalau diliat-liat, udah lama juga daku tidak menulis lagi di Fanfiction. Rasanya kangen banget deh. Nah, jadi kalau gaya penulisannya ataupun ceritanya terasa aneh, bener-bener minta maaf ya daku. Maklum, gara-gara kelamaan hengkang dari dunia tulis-menulis ini#alesan.

Hihihi, udah lama juga rasanya gak cuap-cuap di Author Note. Ohya, hampir kelupaan lagi kan. Yurisa mau ngucapain terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya sama semuanya, khususnya sama **Wakamiya Hikaru, metsfan101, ichirukiluna gituloh, Reiji Mitsurugi, Haza ShiRaifu, Jee-zee Eunry, Voidy **dan yang terakhir** delalice.** Aduh rasanya pengen peluk-peluk kalian semua deh yang udah nyediain waktunya demi ngereview cerita abal Yurisa yang judulnya 'Perasaan' itu. _Arigatou, Na_…

Maaf, _Minna-san_, Yurisa tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-persatu di sini. _Hontou ni gomen_~ Tapi, terima kasih sekali atas review dan masukan dari kalian. Karena kalian, Yurisa jadi semangat buat nulisin side story-nya. Yah, walaupun baru jadi setelah beberapa bulan kemudian sih.

_Ne, Minna_, keberatan untuk mereview cerita kali ini?


End file.
